


Clipped

by Shadow the Silly (Sitara)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitara/pseuds/Shadow%20the%20Silly





	Clipped

Alexander Harris sits on the roof of his apartment building and stares at the distant horizon.

Willow walks up behind him and placed her hand on his cage.  
"Come on Xan time to take you back in. I hope you stop trying to scare Amy soon. I know you don't really want to eat her but all Amy knows is that an Owl is eying her up."

Willow holds the cage firmly as she heads back indoors.  
"Giles thinks he knows how to revers this so you should back to normal by next week."

_It was just an accident, of course most of Willow's spells start out that way. She was just experimenting she never meant to catch him in her spell._

The large snow white owl in the cage flaps its wings before calming once more.

"Looks like I need to clip your feathers again." Willow jumps as the owl hisses at her. "That enough of that Mister. You know sometimes I think Giles is wrong and you are you in there."

Xander curses himself for buying her the Harry Potter series before tucking his head under his wing and dreaming once more of soaring through open skies. The freedom and joy of souring through the sky the wind rushing over his wings.

**Bliss.**

Then to be ripped from the sky ... the freedom. He shudders as pain unending courses through his soul.


End file.
